fursonas_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aury
this is the fursona of Aurychase and is by her thinking.. XD Aury has a particular puppy because she is half fox and half a Border Collie. She has long fur, smooth and soft. also she has a large and very bushy tail. She has the muzzle, chest, belly and tail mostly white fingers. also she has a large clump / bangs on the head, but not covering the eyes. She has pointed ears and soft. the ears, the tuft, a part of the tail and 4 boots on the legs are brown / brown. the rest of the body is all reddish / brownish. she wear a light blue bandana on her neck and a white and aqua marine cap with a treble clef blue. her eyes are brown very sweet and kind. She likes to give a hand to all and make new friends. She is very friendly and playful and loves to socialize. She suffers much solitude and hates to cry or be alone for too long. But unfortunately you often. has a stubborn personality, she likes to be right. She hates to hurt others. She is particularly good at saying what she thinks, sometimes too good, but then regrets it if something goes wrong. She is very pessimistic and sometimes does not trust easily, in fact, think that after a few trusted people (then losing the trust) does not agree to do it again, so it takes a lot to convince her. She cares about her friends and is always ready to help them and protect them at all costs. she is a tomboy, in fact spends much time with the boys and we took certain behavioral characteristics, but knows when to use her feminine side. She hates injustice and hates the actions of those who do not think about the consequences, both for themselves that of those around them. also she has a great sense of art (in any field) and loves everything that nature has to offer * Nothing will be ever as a time.. soon more! Aury loves to make new friends and loves to help them and been a lot of time with them! here who! (this list is short, but i will update soon and i will write more about her friends!) Pup Pals *Chanell: she loves to be her friend. She thinks it is very simaptica, friendly and helpful. She enjoys spending time with her and one of her best pals pup! *Morgan: the puppy that estimate more like persnalità, kindness and talent. She likes to keep her company and would do anything to help her. Friends * Kate * Bear *she came from Italy *she is allergic to gluten, when she see something with it she coming to become angry with the food who had it XD *she has separated parents and she hate when happens these things, she can become very angry and hate the destiny because she think that it broke her family. she think also that make her became mature too soon, so she don't like very much talk about that soon more!!! *she has a crush on Ferruccio but she doesn't know how tell to him. she don't see him a lot so she miss him Category:Fursona's Fanon Wikia Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Border Collie Category:Fox Category:Fox-Dog